Springtime resurrection
by VAfan1
Summary: Rose continues her life with Adrian. She feels that her whole world revolves around him now and nothing would change that. Unless a very jealous Tasha comes...
1. Spring is arriving

_**Chapter 1: Spring arriving…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. But I wish I did.**

I stared down the black open paved road that led to the forest. The cool spring breeze blew to my face and sent a small shiver through my body. The trees surrounding the academy were starting to sprout light green buds that will soon become new flowers when the weather became warmer.

It all happened all over again. I was able to forget all about Dimitri after we had saved him. But I still felt the loneliness of losing the one I really needed now. If it weren't for him, maybe I would've resorted to going off on my own again then kill myself just like what Anna had done when St. Vladimir died.

But I didn't. Maybe if this was a year ago, I would've probably gagged myself whenever I got the chance. I would have, but now, it's like I found my home. Not like the academy, almost like Dimitri, but something that can't be described in words. Something you can only feel, but can't explain.

I'm in love with Adrian Ivashkov. I admit it. If I was still seventeen, maybe I would've mentally slapped myself, but instead I'm mentally cheering myself on. It's been Five years since everything that happened at 's. It's has been five years since I found my first love, and four since he died. And four and a half years since I realized my true feelings for him. And three years since we got married. My dear Adrian.

I can't still remember the dating proposal that he wrote for me. It was so messy and stupid. The paper was all wrinkled, and so, so wet. Apparently it had flown into the lake behind the school wards. I couldn't stop laughing at it because the only words that survived were: _You really are a Rose_. And Adrian himself was also a laugh. He was drooping wet and his clothes were so soaked that they became too heavy for him to walk around in.

Even if the proposal was a failure, the meaning behind it was wonderful. He spent a whole four months just to get the first paragraph right. Any other guy would've just written it right off the bat, but he actually took his time on something so simple. All because it was for me.

I figured I should give him a chance, and I did. It turns out he really wasn't the rich, sexy, slacker, lazy, drunken, moroi I thought he was at first. He was actually the guy every girl would have killed for. Sexy, charming, chivalrous-even though it's supposed to be dead- and considerate. He was everything I needed when nobody else could do anything, the only thing that kept off the edge, and the one who coped with me when I lost Dimitri twice in a row.

Another wind blew in my face as the luminescent sun rose. The suns radiating light, if possible, made it glow even more. I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed in contentment.

I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulders from behind me. I looked up to the beautiful jade eyes of the person who I wake up to every morning.

"Good morning." I said and gave him a warm small kiss.

"Good morning to you too, little dhampir." He smiled and I smiled back as our lips met each other for a deep, passionate kiss.

**I thought I would Rose/Adrian as chance. I'll be asking for a minimum of 5 reviews if you want the next chapter.**

**VAfan1**


	2. My birthday present

Chapter 2: The Birthday present

_I don't own Vampire Academy, Rose, Adrian, or any other character from the book. :'(_

We walked back inside the house. It wasn't anything really fancy. Just plain and simple. It was a three story, mansion like, and had a small drive by in the front with a medium sized pool in the back yard that was the size of a community pool. Ok, maybe it's plain and simple in Adrian's terms. But not really fancy.

"I have to go use the bathroom." I tell Adrian as he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom right away. Ok, today's the day, I told myself. I stared at myself in the mirror to check for slight signs of getting older. Most people would look at the mirror to check themselves out, but I use it every once in awhile just to check if I look old. I stared at my reflection with careful observation. My skin had gotten fairly darker, my eyes seemed to have slight bags underneath them because of the late night activities Adrian loves, and that was about it.

I smiled and shrugged at myself and grabbed my toothbrush and squirted out myself some toothpaste and started brushing. After I finished brushing, I fumbled in the medicine cabinet for mouth wash. Something in there caught my eye. Tampons.

I counted the days since I last had to use them. Five weeks ago. Then I ran to my room and checked on the calendar on the back of the door. Oh my. I was a week late! I ran back to the bathroom and opened the bottom cabinet. I tore open the pink first response box and took out the test. I read the directions and re-read them. I peed on the stick, set the timer that was next to the box, and waited for five minutes.

I sat down on the edge of the bathtub as I watched two pink lines form. My mouth dropped open. I'm pregnant? On my birthday?

Then came out a scream that would make anyone deaf.

So sorry that it's short. This story is one of my personal favorites so I decided to just update even if it didn't get five reviews.

XoXo

VAfan1

P.S: Review!


	3. Telling Adrian

_Disclaimer: Who would want to own Dimitri or Adrian and the other characters? -Everyone raises up hands- unfortunately, none of us do. Richelle Mead does. :'(_

Chapter 3: Telling Adrian

Apov

"I got to the bathroom." My dear wife Rose says and walks back up the stairs of our lovely home. I sigh with contentment and walked into the kitchen to get her our breakfast.

I wanted to surprise her by making her a nice breakfast, but for some reason, kept failing miserably. Who knew eggs burned? "Fuck." I muttered and threw the black omelets in the trash can. Maybe bacon? I went into the fridge and to look for the slabs of pork.

"Aah!" I bumped my head on the bottom drawer. I swore under my breath. Wait? That was Rose!

I ran up the stairs and broke down the door to the bathroom. "Rose!" I wrapped her in my arms. "Is everything ok?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I…I…um…" she stuttered.

This is definitely not how my little dhampir should act. I couldn't help but think she's either crazy, or maybe she's having a breakdown.

Oh, Shit.

Rpov

"I…I…um…" I said like a complete idiot. He was giving me and confused, yet amused look, and I just stared at him with my mouth taking a mind of its own. It's easy Rose, I mentally chastised myself. Just say you're having his baby dhampir.

"Uh, Rose" He said pulling us up on our feet. He held my hands in his while extending them outward. "Are you ok?" He asked nervously. "Uh…Should I be concerned?"

Yes, you should. "No…uh…I'm fine." I half lied. He cocked am eyebrow at me. I sighed. "Adrian," I said. "Honey, how do you feel about babies?"

His face turned thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "Well," he began. "I don't mind having a child right now." Then he gave me a lustful smile. "Should we make one now?" I smiled back and decided to mess with him.

I gave a mocking look of thinking. "Well, if you put it that way," I said seductively. I could have sworn he looked like a little puppy right about now. "No."

His face dropped and I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "What?" He asked with even more confusion. "Rose, are you having an affair?" I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing. "Rose, I'm serious." He gave me a fierce look. I stopped laughing immediately. "Are you sleeping with someone else?" I shook my head and kissed him.

I kissed him with everything I felt right at the moment. Happy, joyful, passionate, and most importantly, love. I pulled back and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him his did with me. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded.

"Why are you asking about babies?" He asked me with, wait for it, confusion. I gave him a knowing look. His face lit up. "Rose, are we having a baby?" I smiled. He's caught on, good boy. "Are you pregnant right now?" I nodded and smiled wider.

He picked me up in a tight embrace and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you my little dhampir." He murmured to me and patted my stomach.

"I love you too." I said softly as I kissed his swollen lips.

The phone rang and I ran out into the hall to pick it up.

"Ivashkov residence." I greeted. "This is Rose speaking."

"Rose, its Lissa." She said.

I smiled. "Lis! OMG how are you and pyro? How's court?" I haven't seen Lissa in over six full months. She and Christian were living at court and guess what? The queen was stripped of her title after trying to kill another moroi for sleeping with Ambrose, but before that, she named Lissa as her successor, which meant: Queen Lissa.

"We're great!" She said cheerfully. "In fact, I'm renouncing my title." My jaw dropped. What the hell?

"Vasilisa Dragomir," I chastised lightly. "You have worked for a very long time to get in that position, how can you just renounce your title?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway," She mimicked my tone. "Let me finish." I sighed. "I'm renouncing my title so Adrian can take it."

"What?" She giggled. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"We wanted to surprise you." I could hear her smile. "And what about you?"

"Oh you know," I said. "Adrian knocked me up."

I heard her gasp. "Really! That's awesome! OMG Rose when you Adrian come, we so have to go shopping!"

"Yeah, and-" I was cut off by the sound of Tasha's voice taking the phone.

"Rose," she said lightly at first. "I want to speak with you about Dimitri."

I gulped. What the fuck did she want now?

_Ooh, Tasha is coming in now. What is with this talk about Dimitri?_

_VAfan1_

_Five more reviews for chapter 4 ;)_


	4. Lissa too

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(_

Chapter 4: Lissa too

"I want to talk about Dimitri." She repeated with a very harsh tone.

I gulped and nodded even though she can't see it. "Ok Tasha," I caught in the corner of my eye Adrian coming from behind me. "Let's hang out when we get to court. Bye!" I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Adrian asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. "Tell me." I gave him a knowing look.

"It's Tasha." I unwrapped myself from him and marched downstairs with him tagging along. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a red apple from the bottom. I closed the door and started munching on the red fruit.

"What did she want?" he asked leaning on the counter in front of me. I chewed on my apple slowly as I looked up to him.

I swallowed. "She wants to talk about…" I shivered a little. "About…Dimitri."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah." I continued. "Do you think she knows?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, who knows." I sighed and looked down.

I felt like crying. "I can't believe she just brought him up after how many years." I sniffled.

Adrian came and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. "Everything is going to be fine." His hand started to rub circles around my back. "She probably just wants to tell you something about…him and that's all."

I looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you sure?" I sniffled.

He wiped the tears away and kissed my cheeks then met my lips in a soft kiss. "If she isn't," he smiled with amusement. "Beat her ass."

I laughed. That's what I wanted to do for like what? Four years now?

We stayed in that position for awhile longer, neither of us saying a word, or making even a slight sound.

"Lissa told me." I said.

He looked at me with a slight hint of embarrassment. "And how do you feel?"

I thought about it. "Ok I guess." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "But please tell me next time when you decide to take my best friends job."

We both laughed. Then he smiled down at me.

I smiled back. Then a question came to mind. Why did Lissa suddenly want to renounce her title? She and Christian were doing a great job as King and Queen, and the moroi world changed too. The moroi and dhampir now worked together in fighting the strigoi and now their numbers have dropped, while our numbers rise. Why did she suddenly want to quit?

"Do you have any idea why she's resigning?" I asked him. No way would she just drop it, she worked her whole life for this.

"Uh…Didn't she tell you?" I shook my head. He put a hand behind his head.

"Adrian, why is she quitting?" I asked again.

He wouldn't answer. I glared at him. "Adrian tell me now!"

"Okay; okay" he said putting his hands up. He sighed. "Lissa is five months pregnant with twins." I gasped. "One boy and one girl."

"Seriously!" I squealed. He nodded. "That's great! Oh my gosh, are kids are going to be the same age!" I jumped up and down for joy as Adrian looked at me with a wide smile.

I ran to the phone in the living room and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"OMG Lis! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Adrian told you?" I squealed. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, for one thing, Tasha took the phone."

"We should totally go shopping for the babies!" I squeaked.

"Yea, we should!" she agreed. "What about renovating?"

"That too!" I replied.

We talked away most of the morning making shopping plans and renovating plans. It was around three in the afternoon when I finally put the phone down.

"Plans?" Adrian raised an eye brow. I nodded and giggled. He groaned and shook his head with a smirk. "I'll never understand you two."

I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. "And you never will." I joked and skipped upstairs to start packing.

_Like this chapter? You know the drill five reviews then the next one. And please read my friend's story. It's her very first one so be nice and help her. Her penname is deekaylcee and the story is called Ongaku._


	5. I'll kill her

**A/N: This took awhile to write! I was a little busy yesterday because the guy I liked was on my mind all day…Anyway, I own nothing. Except maybe a few new characters that might come along… **

Chapter 5: I'll kill her

Tpov [Tasha] (DON'T KILL ME!)

I hated that Rosemarie Hathaway. I hate her. I have ever since my dear beloved Dimitri declined my offer. He told me that he loved her; then I asked him a day after the attack on the school, he said he couldn't leave her because he was hers and she was his. I knew the double meaning in his words.

He should've said that to her about us.

I sighed and decided to just stay in my room all day. I was currently staying at court with my nephew Christian and Vasilisa his wife. She was seven months pregnant with his children. The boy will take after Lissa as a Dragomir, and so will the girl. Christian took up Vasya's [That's her Russian nickname right?] last name so he could help her repopulate the Dragomir.

I thought back to the first time I had Dimka, and last time too because of that wench. I was twenty four, and he was seventeen. I could tell it what his first time with a woman, and he could tell it was my first too.

But now I'm not even sure if that night was real. I admit it, even if I was a lot older than him, I love him. But he fell for her.

"Tasha," I remembered his last words to me. Unfortunately they were on the phone. "Rose needs me now. I can't leave her. I'm hers and she's mine."

I snarled. "One of these days you're going to regret ever saying that."

With that he hung up on me. I tried calling back that entire day, and waited for him to call. When the phone finally rung, it was Christian, with bad news. Dimitri had fallen in a rescue mission led by Janine Hathaway, the slut's so-called badass mother.

I swore on that day, that if I ever saw Rose again. I would take what was rightfully mine.

Her life.

Rpov [I don't like writing for Tasha]

"How much longer?" I asked Adrian. We were taking our seats on one of the court's private jets. Unfortunately, they wanted him right away.

"Just a little longer love." He murmured and kissed my cheek.

I groaned; he laughed. "What?"

"That's the exact sound you made when…" he was interrupted by Chad. He works for the courts jets and other stuff like that. "What do you want?" Adrian asked with a little bit of annoyance.

"The captain would like to inform you that we will be arriving in the court's airport very soon, your majesty." Adrian nodded. With that he left. Chad was a moroi with the regular moroi build, except he was a little bit more muscular. He had blonde spiky hair and sparkly blue-green eyes.

My stomach grumbled and I moaned. Adrian giggled again. "You're really immature you know!" I snapped at him.

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrendering. "I'm sorry little dhampir." He kissed the top of my head. "But I just couldn't resist teasing you."

I laughed then. "Like how I tease you?" I poked his chest. He blushed a dark crimson. Ha! Payback.

"You know sweetie," I said in a teasing tone while I slowly traced his jaw and collar bone. "Did I ever tell you how much fun it is to see you so…_flustered?_"

He stammered. "Uh…You…um…I….oh…um…" I smiled and pulled away. "Little dhampir don't tease."

"Then you shut up and let me sleep." I said back.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and shook his head. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and covered myself. I leaned back against the seat and his shoulder and found myself wandering the realms of sleep.

I wasn't having an Adrian dream. I was having my regular dreams now.

It was at back at the academy. I know because I could recognize the forest scene of our Montana hide anywhere. I walked through the trees and forest until I saw it. Tasha's cabin.

I remember this place really well. It held the memory of the only time Dimitri and I had slept together. The time where I thought everything was falling into place; and the time where my whole life was screwed.

That is until Adrian saved me from myself.

I walked up to it and stopped right in front of the door. I placed my hand over it and felt the coldness wood. My hand brushed lightly over it and made its own way to the handle and twisted it open.

I walked in the cabin and took in the familiar room. It definitely hasn't been touched since that night.

"Roza," I heard behind me. I turned around startled and looked to find my old friend.

"Dimitri," I whispered. It has have been loud enough for him to hear because he nodded.

I took a step forward and placed my hand on his cheek. I gasped. It wasn't cold anymore, and it was pale. It was tanned. And his teeth, he fully smiled at me, and no fangs, and his eyes, they were brown! "How…what…huh?" was all I could say.

He chuckled. "Your love saved me Roza," he kissed the hand on his cheek. "I'm no longer a strigoi, I'm myself again." he smiled.

"Dimitri, are you real?" I asked thinking I might have lost it. "Are you…alive?"

He nodded then took a step out the door. He truly was the old Dimitri, brown eyes, tan skin and all. "I'll be here when your plane lands."

With that I was awake. I peeked out the window and I saw the courts runways and that the plane had stopped moving.

"Adrian wake up" I murmured.

He woke up and grabbed his and mine belongings from the overhead compartment above us. I went down from the plane first and gasped.

He really was here. He leaned over a black mustang and had a white T-shirt and jeans. He smiled when he caught my eyes. He was back.

"Roza." Was all he said before I ran into him with a really big hug.

**Love square warning for this chapter people. And yes, Dimitri will be alive. And a few new characters might come in…**

**XoXo **

**VAfan1**


	6. And so the war begins

**Hay everyone! Okay, I own nothing, except Chad and other new characters that will come.**

Chapter 6: And so the war begins…

Rpov

I squeezed his sides as hard as I can while I cried on his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up to his warm chocolate brown gaze as they examined every tear. "Did I upset you?"

I shook my head and snuggled my face on his chest. "No," I choked as the last tears came out lightly. "I'm just…really happy."

He smiles as he holds me tighter. He tilted his head down as if he was going to kiss me, but my dear husband came out of the plane.

"Little Dhampir" he called. "Can you help me with the luggage?"

"Give me a sec." I called back. I turned to Dimitri who had a dumbfounded look in his eyes, but kept his stoic expression as always. "I'm sorry." I said and pulled out of his arms and went to help Adrian.

Dpov [You knew it was going to happen]

She walked toward where Adrian needed help and left me standing. I sighed and leaned against the front of my new car that Queen Lissa had given to me for, well, reinstating as her guardian.

It was nearly two months ago when it happened. I sat at a run of the mill bar when Lissa came in with Christian. She told me that she found a way for her to turn me back without having the side effects happen to her or Rose. Apparently, when a female spirit user is pregnant, at the fifth month, her powers can't affect her-which means it won't affect Rose either.

A few weeks after that, I reinstated to be her sanctioned guardian once again. Only the people at court knew, and maybe a few more royals around the world. But, not Adrian or Rose who lived in the country somewhere.

Lissa told me everything about Rose, just last night. The name Hathaway was now her maiden name, since she married to an Ivashkov. Even about her pregnancy.

Not that I'm not happy for her.

As long as she's happy I'm happy, but I can't help the feeling that I held right now. I was so mad at myself for leaving her and letting Ivashkov have her. How could I just leave her? I loved her oh so much, that the passion burned me to my very core, but the strigoi had to ruin it all.

Good thing Nathan is dead, because if he wasn't, he would be now.

Apov [Adrian]

I walked down the planes stairs and saw Dimitri holding my Rose. I growled and clenched my fists.

Lissa had called a few weeks ago and told me everything that happened. Dimitri returned, he became her sanctioned guardian, and how she saved him.

She is with you, not him, she loves you. I had to repeat over and over in my head.

When he left her the first time four years ago when he turned, and she left to save him. After she returned, she was a complete and total mess. Everyone worried about her. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk.

It was as if she was dead herself.

But that is how love is. When the one whom you love is gone, a part of yourself dies along with their being. I know because I felt the same way when she had left to find him.

I drank and smoked more each day she was gone, when she came back, she still wouldn't give me a chance. So I wrote her an essay of my love.

It took oh so many months just to get the beginning right. When It was finally done, the wind just had to blow away into the lake behind the school and drench it. It was blown all the way to the deep end of the lake so I had to swim to get it.

When I gave it to her, I was soaked all the way to the bone!

She smiled and laughed at me at first. But, she fell in love with me when she saw how I really cared for her.

I calmed myself down and helped with the luggage.

"Rose, I need help!" I called to her as she let go of Dimitri who held a fierce look on his calm face.

Rpov

After helping Adrian with the luggage, we tossed it all into Dimitri's car and drove down to where the residential area is at the very far side of the court's large estate.

We drove pass street after street after street of Identical white townhouses until we reached the royal's housing which was cut off from the rest with a large silver gate that was infused with the elements just like the silver stakes.

Dimitri and Adrian stayed silent the whole time we drove. The only sound that was made was the car trekking on the concrete ground.

"So," I said trying to at least get one conversation started. "How's court?" I asked Dimitri.

"'S fine." He shrugged never taking his eyes off the road.

I sighed with exasperation and turned to Adrian. "When will you officially become king?" I asked.

He cut to the chase quickly. "Tuesday." He breathed with out hesitation.

After that, we reached our house. The minute I saw it, I totally felt my eyes bug out.

"This. Is. So. Amazing!" I nearly squealed in excitement.

And it was! The house is four stories, beige and had pillars in front of the front door, which was two sided and made out of glass! The front window was also amazing. It reached up until the top of the first floor, and it was wide.

"I'm glad you love it." Adrian came from behind me and kissed my cheek lightly.

I turned to him. "But not as much as I love you."

She smiled sweetly at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri roll his and sigh.

Then, someone came out from one of the houses next door.

Tasha.

Tpov

"I'm going to go for a walk." I tell my assigned guardian as I walked out the door. I decided to get my own house here in court since I would be staying here now. My house down in LA had closed down, due to a recent 'infestation' of rats. Why do animals have to love us moroi?

I was only a few feet away from door when I caught Adrian Ivashkov holding Rose, with Dimitri standing on the side of a black mustang.

I froze in my position for a while, just staring at him. The rumor about him was true. He really is back.

One of my friends here in court had said that Dimitri Belikov was Lissa's guardian. I told her that can not be since Bitch aka Rose had killed him nearly four years ago. She said that he lived in the guardians quarters away from all the other housing, but I still didn't believed her since hardly anyone lived there.

But, she was telling the truth. A few feet away from me was my love right now.

I felt my heart beat so hard in my chest, and my vision focusing on him. I felt hot tears of joy form in the corner of my eye. I had so much to tell him, so much to say to express how I felt.

'Then go and tell him!' A voice in my head screamed at and I listened. My feet automatically started running to him.

"Dimka!" I called as I ran to him. I pulled him into a hug and held him tight. I wanted to tell everything I felt about him. But chose to wait instead.

"Nice to see you too." He muttered.

I smiled. I let go and turned my attention to bitch and Ivashkov. I caught her glaring at me, so I glared back. Dimitri glared at Ivashkov, who glared back.

We all held our dagger shooting glares at one another for a long time.

Jealously and hatred shown reflected in our gazes of brown, emerald green, and sapphire blue.

**I made this one really long for everyone.**

**VAfan1**

**Review!**


	7. Announcement: Springtime

**_Julie aka VAfan1 here! Well...I'm having really bad writers block right now, and I can't come up with enough ideas for all of my stories. It might be a while for each chapter to be posted, and when they are, they might be much shorter than usual. Sorry, but the guy I like and I danced the cha-cha together this week for PE, and my head is in La-la-land. Even though we already danced it, I still have the airhead feeling that I had when we were dancing, so yeah, right now, I'm clueless! Sorry!_**

**_VAfan1_**

**_P.S.: If you have a story idea, tell me and please tell me which story you want it to be in! Thank you! :D_**


	8. Relax Lissa Drawing Blood

_**This hasn't been updated in over two weeks, and I really missed writing it, so here's chapter 7!**_

Chapter 7: Relax Lissa; Drawing Blood

Rpov

I glared at Tasha as she hung to Dimitri's side. She sent me a glare back. Adrian and Dimitri glared at each other too for some reason, and maybe about a minute passed until we all looked away from each other and did actual formalities. Well, as formal as they can be.

"Hi Tasha," I said to her with a fake smile.

"Hi Rose," She said back with a cold look in her eyes.

"Belikov," Adrian kept a sullen look as he extended his hand out to Dimitri.

"Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri kept his awkwardly calm guardian face and shook Adrian's hand which he gripped.

They pulled away and I swear they squeezed to hard that their hands looked swollen!

"Rose!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a very pregnant and very huge familiar blonde moroi run towards me from on of the houses.

"Lissa!" I said as she ran and we hugged. I let go and when I said huge, I meant it. But then again, she is expecting twins. "Wow…You're only having two rights?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why it is that people keep asking that?" she said sarcastically. I smiled and laughed at her. She looked at me. "Hey, you're pregnant too missy."

I stopped laughing and patted my stomach. "True." I said. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen on the word 'pregnant' before it went back to its guardian façade.

She looked at Dimitri and Tasha. "So, I see you two finally saw each other." She winked.

Dimitri looked at Tasha and shrugged. Tasha blushed and looked down.

Lissa said through the bond, _I've been trying to get them together for awhile, but Dimitri is so hard headed and he doesn't like to come out of his door, and Tasha mostly trains with the other Moroi._

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Ever since Lissa became queen, she drew back any laws that said that moroi couldn't fight with their guardians if they want to, so now Tasha trains with other moroi.

"How's Pyro doing?" I asked taking notice that I haven't seen him yet.

"Turn around." I heard someone grumble behind me. I turned to a smirking young moroi with ice blue eyes and jet black hair that now framed his face.

"Hi there Pyro." I said hugging him.

"Hi Bitch." He replied when I pulled away.

I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone else laughed.

The boys got the luggage out of the car while Tasha left to go train, and Lissa and I went for a walk around the suburbs.

She looked down at her stomach multiple times and caressed it. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up to me with wide eyes and sighed.

"I can't give birth to them the natural way," she said. "The doctor says that because the kids are getting to big, if I give birth, then they will be to big too come out."

My eyes widened. "How the heck does that happen?" She shrugged. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "When are you getting the…C-section?"

She shrugged. "Somewhere in my eighth month," she frowned and started crying all of a sudden. "Why the heck does this happen?"

I tried to calm her. "Lis, relax, come on, they're healthy, and you'll still be a mom."

She sniffled and nodded. "Am I going to be like this?" I asked. I hope not.

She laughed and nodded. "Every one is like this Rose, it's natural." she smiled. I sighed and shook my head.

We walked back to her house. By the time we rounded the corner, I could hear shouting, and yelling.

Lissa and I looked at each other and ran in. I broke down the door to find a bloody mess every where. It was on the walls, the furniture, and most importantly, a lot of it was on Dimitri who stood up with his back to us, Adrian who faced Dimitri and had an equal amount of blood on his face, and Christian who had some of it and stood in between them.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

They turned to me and glared. When they noticed it was me and Lissa who hid behind me, scared, they softened their expressions.

"He tried to…"

"He said…"

"They wouldn't…"

"Shut up!" I said and rubbed my temples. "One at a time."

Adrian went first. "Well, Belikov," he pointed to Dimitri. "Hit me on the head and it hurt!"

Dimitri scoffed. "No, I didn't that was a accident, he tried to cut me with that!" He pointed to a pair of scissors. "On purpose!"

Adrian shook his head. "Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!" Then they started fighting all over again.

Christian just stared at us. "I was only trying to stop them." I sighed. Lissa quivered behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She clutched her stomach and saw something dripping wet coming from her and made a puddle on the ground.

"I think…" she stammered. "My water broke."

**Haha, another cliffy, sorry, but I still don't have an idea, and thank you for all of you who gave me a few ideas, I might not be sure on when I'll use them, but I will.**

**VAfan1 [Julie]**

**Review!**


	9. Little Jasmine and Rosalina

**I'm back to writing baby! The block is finally over! Sorry, but this chapter will be really short, and…only go over the babies and junk.**

Chapter 8: Little Jasmine and Rosalina

Rpov

We got to the hospital just in time. Lissa is now in the birthing room preparing to push out two babies. And as it turns out, she isn't having fraternal twins as originally thought; she's having identical twin girls! Christian jumped for joy when he heard that; Lissa punched him in the nose and swore at him that they are the only outcome of them doing it…that's how you put it in good terms, the real words would get us in trouble.

Christian is the volunteer-scratch that, sacrifice- to help Lissa as she pushed them out. Unfortunately, he cried; Lissa conked him on the head with her fist.

Even though I laughed, I felt really horrible for him, but then again, it is his fault if you know what I mean.

"Aah…ah…" I heard from my spot in the waiting lounge. "Christian, you are so fucking dead! We're never fucking again!" I looked at Adrian who wore a look of horror in his eyes and laughed.

I heard Christian whimper something out then his screaming. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "Don't….Lissa put that down!" Something thumped and crashed against the wall. Then I heard him crying for a nurse and even though I wasn't in Lissa's head, I could smell some of Christian's blood.

Poor thing, I think. Like I said, his fault.

I looked at Adrian who held my hand and squeezed it tight until it became numb. His eyes still wore the same expression of fear, but his entire body shook. I started laughing.

"What're you laughing at?" he eyed me. I placed a hand over my mouth as my laughing became harder to stop. His eyes went from horror to anger. "Stop laughing!" he ordered. I ignored him as he growled, which made me laugh even harder. He turned beet red as he face became puffy and steam came out of his ears. "Stop it! Stop it!" he jumped from his seat and started jumping up and down.

Tasha and Dimitri, who were asleep, woke up and threw hospital magazines at him. "Shut the fuck up!" They both said.

Adrian glared at them. Tasha huffed then went back to sleep and curled into a ball in her chair; Dimitri glared at him, crossed his arms across his chest and went back to sleep.

I giggled; Adrian turned to glare at me.

"You" he pointed a finger to me.

I gave him a mock surprised look. "Who? Me?" I pointed at myself. He clenched his teeth and I giggled again when he was about to lecture me, when Christian burst through the door and hit him right in the face.

Tasha and Dimitri woke up and looked around with glares from eyes that were ringed red with exhaustion; their glares settled on Christian.

I looked at Christian. My eyes popped so I did a double take. He was sweaty, his hair and clothes were a mess, and he looked wild, scared, and…excited.

"Well?" I asked as he trembled. "How is she? The babies?"

He smiled and quickly composed himself. I got sucked into Lissa's head again as we followed him into the room.

She was laying down on a small hospital and felt really tired. I got out of her head and returned to my own body. I so didn't want to know how it felt to have kids.

We entered her room and she fell asleep. Christian pointed to small little baby box thingies they have in hospitals**(A/N: Not the Incubator, I meant that other thing I don't know**) there were two identical babies sleeping them.

I was in complete awe over them. They looked so precious. I walked closer to them and looked down on them. The baby on the right had black hair like Christian. She opened her eyes when she yawned and I saw they were the same exact shade as his, ice blue. I looked at the other baby who was wide awake and smirking at me. She had blonde curls and jade eyes.

I turned to Pyro. "What's their names?" I asked him.

He walked up to me. "Rosalina," he pointed to the baby with black hair, "And Jasmine." he picked up the baby with blonde curls who whimpered.

I smiled. I turned a sleeping Lissa and saw that Tasha and Dimitri looked as if they would collapse at any moment, and Adrian yawned.

I turned back to Christian. "We have to go," I said. He nodded. I smiled at him and the babies. "they're so cute!"

With that said, Dimitri, Tasha, Adrian, and I went back home to the court suburbs. Dimitri and Tasha were to lazy to go to their own houses, so we went straight to me and Adrian's new home. As soon as we opened the door, Dimitri, Tasha, and Adrian fell asleep and hit the couch and floor.

I yawned and shrugged. I closed the door and locked it. I made my way upstairs into the bedroom and got into pajamas and went to sleep in bed.

**How was it? This took me a week to write since I've been busy again. Review!**

**Julie**


	10. Bye guys?

**Hi Everyone,**

**I haven't written anything in a long while and I haven't updated anything on my profile in over two weeks....wanna know why? im no longer going to be a writer...my mom is stopping me and well i cant go against her so, im going to give up for now...i dont know when i'll be back, but i will TRY to come back. **

**So until then, Goodbye.**

**VAfan1**


	11. D

**Hi Everyone,**

**Its been awhile since, my last update, and all the crap has disappeared more so or less, and the writer's block is gone. if i have any readers left, there will be a new chapter soon. Either for The Rose in Hollywood, Time Needed, or Springtime Ressurrecion.**

**Just be patient!**

**Vafan1**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry, guys. I haven't been updating lately. I had a wedding to attend, a baby to take care of, and because of a lot of stressful stuff dealing with you know who and schoolwork. -_- Anyway, I just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter soon for the following stories: _

**The Rose in Hollywood**

**My Cold Ending **

**A Rose's Tale **

**Time Needed **

**Springtime Resurrection **

_I'll try to post them up by the end of the school year. By then, there should be no stress or schoolwork to do. :P LOL _


	13. AN

_Okay, so, I know I pretty broke my promise to all of you on here about the updates. _

_I would like to say that I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't have time to write this summer because a lot of drama happened, plus, writing was not a top priority. I had a wedding to plan out for my Uncle and Aunt, I had to deal with some of my friends drama, I had to finish some Summer school work because I'm a Senior this year and I want to graduate with my class, and, I have a new boyfriend named Liam whom needed me more than my stories._

_I'm so sorry for letting you all down. _ I'll_ TRY_ my best to get on and update, but, I'm not saying when or which story. _

**ALSO, THIS IS FOR THE READER WHO SAID I MADE "GOOD EXCUSES." I'm sorry YOU have no life and need to check out on my updates. I'm sorry I HAVE a life and is not always on a computer. Before you say something, please think that some people have lives and that these so-called "excuses" need to be dealt with first. **_  
_

**Love you All,**

**SmokeAndMirrors1713 / VAfan1**

**(I finally got into Black Veil Brides, too! :D) **


End file.
